


I am your Judas

by GlitchedRabbit



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Declarations Of Love, End of L's character arc, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, L's POV, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, because they're rivals, lawlight, not because they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchedRabbit/pseuds/GlitchedRabbit
Summary: L acknowledges he is at the end of his days and thinks back to his misfortune for having fallen in love with the only person he absolutely should not have.





	I am your Judas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dramatic angst poem dedicated to the 5 people still into Death Note in 2019, also I don't write too much so I hope this is okay!!

Our Garden of Eden had withered upon our very incarnation  
The only remaining life was us, and our lone forbidden tree  
But I never feared the consequences of renunciation  
And wished to feast upon the fruit, wished for you to feast upon me

You are a radiance, burning like the hells fire that licks my soul  
You are a righteousness, and I am weak to lay beneath your pious gaze  
I am the heretical, and being your adverse renegade was my fated dole  
I am but a sheep, and you the shepherd who chooses to raise or raze

You knew from the start I was Pride, you’d bring upon my fall  
For sin cannot deny the God, can never deny inevitable damnation  
Our dichotomous relationship had become trite, tired, banal  
My hourglass sifts its final grains of sand, yet I persist with consternation

You are a righteous God; reigning justice over licentious crowds  
You are a righteous God; soaring upon your ink-stained wings  
You are a righteous God; though enveloped in a sinful shroud  
You are a righteous God; no mercy for babes, nor lords, nor kings

I am your Lucifer; fallen from your light for seeking too closely your attentions  
I am your Cain; sacrificing endlessly to never gain your praise ever witted  
I am your Judas; stole breath from your lips only to expose you and call upon dissensions  
I am your Jonah; upon my knees to seek absolution for all the sins I have committed

Our Garden began to hope, as you brought to it the rain  
And I began to hope as well, until the wind began to squall  
For untold to me was your hidden will, you brought to me a hurricane  
And revealed to me the way it ends, with you I had never felt so small

The new world rises, the era starts anew, and I am tied to my pyre  
Your Ichor is the kindling, the searing scorched my soul  
My prayers are lost within the smoke, amidst the bells and choirs  
I had never been a holy man, but with you, I felt whole


End file.
